


Drabble #20

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is Steve's safe place, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: My first McDanno drabble! Inspired by a conversation withtarialdarion





	Drabble #20

The Hawaiian night is cool and quiet, a sharp contrast to the heated warzone of his mind. Steve’s hands are shaking so hard it’s making the car keys jangle in his hands. He’s not sure how he got from his house to here, but Danny’s front door creaks softly when he pushes it open. The hardwood is cold under his bare feet as he pads down the hallway.

Moonlight spills through the window onto Danny’s sleeping form, lighting up blonde hair and the curve of muscles, and that sight is enough to ease the ache in Steve’s chest. He pauses in the doorway and just looks, looks long enough for Danny to feel it and stir.

“Steve?”

The word washes over him like the ocean, clean and familiar and safe.

He shouldn’t be here.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, words spilling from his lips faster than he can control them. “I shouldn’t have come here, it’s the middle of the night, go back to sleep, I’ll go home, I’m fine, it’s fine-”

“Get your ass on the fucking bed, Steven.”

He crosses the room before he realizes he’s moving. The sheets are soft under his hands and knees and he realizes he’s only in his boxers, but that doesn’t matter. Not when Danny’s opening up his arms and pulling Steve down against a warm, furry chest, and someone’s crying-

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay. Steve, it’s okay. What happened?”

“Had a… had a nightmare.” Turns out he’s the one crying.

“Alright. Okay. It wasn’t real, babe. It was just a dream. You’re right here, with me, not wherever that was. Feel me?” A strong hand presses Steve’s hand against Danny’s chest, where his heart is beating solid and steady. “I’m here. You’re here.”

Steve loops one arm around Danny’s waist, the other folded between his side and the mattress. “We’re here.”


End file.
